It's My Party & I'll Die If I Want To.
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: It's Buffy's 2oth birthday, and it's gonna be a blast...


It's my Party and I'll Die if I Want To  
  
usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch then at Spike. He smiled sadly,  
"It's almost time."  
"Yeah." Her voice was quiet and she looked the most nervous she'd ever been in all the years he'd known her. He patted her on the back and they walked up to her front step. Inside the music throbbed and the voices of hyper-active party animals mingled into one collective cry of excitement. She stood facing the door, nervous, scared and determined at the same time. The blonde vampire stood behind her and gently nudged her forward. This needed to be done soon if they had any hope of saving the rest of Sunnydale and ,indeed, the rest of the world before it spread. She turned to look at him, almost for reassurance and he nodded confidently,  
"Jump right in. You'll knock 'em dead, Pet." Of that he had no doubt. Taking a deep breath, the Slayer opened the door and stepped inside. Shaking her head sadly, Spike made his way to the cemetery gates.  
  
Once inside her house, Buffy put on her brightest, most friendly smile and socialised with her "friends". She tried to ignore the fact that they all had glacial blue eyes and the skin to match. The spirit had done its work well. They were all possessed. Giles, Riley, Willow, Anya, Tara and most of the kids in their year. They ate, drank, spoke and basically acted like themselves, but they weren't. Far from it. They were just tools. She swallowed hard, this had been Hellmouth's last act of defiance before it closed. If Hellmouth was going down it was going to take the Slayer with it. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and shifted uneasily as the crowds of over-sized smurfs closed in.  
She could have run.  
She could have abandoned her duties as the Chosen One, but these creatures would follow her to the grave. In the literal sense.  
  
Spike leant against the gate post waiting for the signal. He was in a mixed up mood. Sure, he was over-joyed that the Slayer was going down, but he felt a pang of guilt that it should end in this way and that she whould go so willingly. She'd not shown a trace of real doubt - he admired her for that. He adjusted his earpiece so he could hear her better. He could every word she said. He sighed, her voice was filled with false joy and exhilaration, the way she would have sounded if things had been different.  
  
Adopting everyone else's party mood, Buffy climbed onto the table and signalled for the music to be switched off so she could make an announcement. She was obeyed and she clapped her hands for attention. The blue-skinned mob drew closer.  
  
Spike tensed. Here it comes...  
  
Buffy put on her usual smile and gazed around at the blue creatures gathered around her. All used to be friends. She looked at them for a moment and wondered if there was still a part of them alive in those blue bodies. A part that sensed what was about to happen - she hoped not.  
Turning to face the majority of the crowd, she tugged her shirt down a bit further, trying to keep the explosives strapped to her waist well-hidden. Satisfied she'd caught their attention, her smile broadened,  
"Looks like we've gotta full house tonight!" Somehow she'd managed to fit all of the possessed into her house. Yup, a full house. "Tonight's gonna be the best part ever,"  
  
Spike's thumb hovered over the button...  
  
She smiled at them and clapped her hands emphatically, "so lets make it go out with a bang!"  
  
From the cemetery gates, Spike pressed the button. There was a deafening blast and bits of debris spread throughout Sunnydale. He stared in the direction of the Summers' threshold. She'd wanted to make sure they all went with her. They had. The explosives were so bloody powerful they'd blown a crater where her house should have been.  
  
Sirens wailed and fire engines rushed to put out the flames as Spike made his way back to his crypt,  
"Happy birthday, Buffy." He stopped in his tracks and looked at the detonator in his hand. Throwing it into the bushes, he changed course to the Bronze, "I need a beer."  



End file.
